Fairy Stories
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 6 - Blanket Fort: Chat Noir is shocked when he finds out Ladybug has never experienced a blanket fort before, or even had the desire to. He decides to show her what she's been missing.


"You have to be kidding me?" Chat Noir stared at Ladybug in shock as she shook her head no. "How have you never built a blanket fort before? Is that even possible? I though that it was some sort of childhood rite of passage?"

Ladybug shrugged, chuckling slightly. "It was just never something I had the desire to do. I think it might have something to do with me having a loft in my room. Since I already sleep in a smaller space, I never really felt the need to build a temporary second one."

Chat placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. "Well, this is just unacceptable. A blanket fort isn't just a small space, it's a magical experience. You know what, wait here, I'll call you in like 10 minutes." He began to back up slowly, hands up held up in front of him.

"Okay chaton, I'll be here while you go build a blanket fort somewhere in hopes that I'll change my tune." Ladybug quirked an eyebrow at him, seeing if he'd try to deny it.

"Nothing gets past you Bugaboo. I'll call you on your yo-yo to tell you where to meet me." Chat beamed at her then turned, bounding back to the Agreste mansion as fast as possible. He jumped in through his window and detransformed, throwing a wheel of camembert to Plagg.

Adrien quietly eased his door open a listened for any evidence of life in the mansion. For once, he was glad for all the empty space in the house. As soundlessly as possible, he padded through the hallways, gathering blankets, pillows, and the like from around the mansion as he went.

When everything was collected, Adrien gathered it all into the biggest blanket and transformed, slinging the bundle over this back. It wasn't going to be the best fort that he'd ever made but he hoped the placement would make up for any quality short comings.

Fifteen minutes after he'd left Ladybug, Chat slid his baton open to call her. "There you are chaton, I was getting worried a tragic fort accident had befallen you." She laughed at her own joke and Chat couldn't help but smile.

"Ha, Ha, very funny My Lady. The fort is all set, come to the Eiffel to see my masterpiece." Chat winked then hung up the call. He had to admit, he was kind of nervous of what she would think. He'd draped blankets around a section of the observation deck and padded the floor with pillows. Chat hoped it was enough to impress Ladybug.

A few minutes later he heard Ladybug land on the deck and Chat poked his head out of the fort to show her where to enter. Ladybug gasped when she saw the cozy fort. "Wow, okay, I'll admit I was wrong. This is pretty amazing. I love the touch of the fairy lights, definitely makes it a little more magical." She looked up to where Chat had carefully draped the lights.

Chat's hand came up to rub the back of his neck, he could feel the blush dusting just under his mask. "I'm glad you like it Ladybug. The lights were always a must when my mom and I would build forts. We would make up stories about them being fairies or fireflies."

The smile Ladybug gave him was tender. "Chat, was the last time you made a fort like this with your mom?" He nodded in confirmation and looked away. Ladybug took a step forward, tilting his head back to look at her. "Thank you for sharing this with me Chaton, I can't tell you what that means to me. Now, let's make up fairy stories." She pulled him to the pillowed ground.

They layed side by side, Chat telling Ladybug some of his favorite tales his mom and him had made up, Ladybug even making some up herself. At some point, they'd turned to each other, exchanging their stories face to face. They were so close, it would be so easy for Chat to lean forward slightly and capture her lips. He wouldn't though, he was sure his lady didn't…

She was kissing him. Ladybug had been the one to lean forward and kiss him! It was a short kiss but the emotion she had poured into it made his heart pound. Chat looked at her in aw and she giggled. "Thank you for tonight mon chaton, we should do it again sometime." All he could do was nod dumbly before she kissed him again.


End file.
